


Dicked Down (in a Crown)

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Remus is in this so there's your warning, Sexual Roleplay, Top!Virgil, bottom!Roman, let me know if i forgot anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Roman breaks into Virgil's room and tries on his hoodie.





	Dicked Down (in a Crown)

**Author's Note:**

> No one else is writing Top!Virgil so here I am back at it again with #3.

"Roman, Dee and Logan are coming over and we're all going to meet Patton at the theater. Do you want to come with us," Remus asks.

"No thanks," he says, "Dee hates me and Logan's boring."

He smiles, fixing his hair in a compact mirror, "you haven't seen him in bed."

"Because the sight would make me vomit," Roman says. 

He shakes his head, "he's a real giver, let me tell you. You wouldn't think someone so nerdy could have so much stamina but, _fuck_, he can go for _hours._"

Roman gives him a disgusted look and Virgil can't help but snort.

"It's true," he says, "one time he made me recite the entire periodic table forwards and backwards while he licked Crofters out of my ass. I came like five times."

Roman and Virgil stare at him stunned and suddenly the door opens. When Dee walks in he looks at them and cocks his head, "what?"

Virgil and Roman shake their heads and Logan comes in, looking at Remus's outfit, "I hope you're planning on changing."

"You don't like it?"

"It's cold outside, you can't wear shorts when it's cold."

"That's why I'm wearing this jacket with them."

"How many times have I told you you can't wear shorts and a thin hoodie. Dress for the season."

"I'm not going to stop wearing hoodies and shorts. This is a great outfit and I look fucking cute in it!"

He sighs and folds his arms over his chest. Remus smiles and walks over putting his arms around his neck, "if I get cold I can just have you warm me up."

The others collectively groans and Logan rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to give you my jacket when you inevitably get cold."

"I wont get cold! I wear this all the time and never get cold. Let's go!"

"Patton says he's going to walk to meet us there because it's not too far and he wants to stop the the store and get snacks," Dee says, checking his phone.

"I'm gonna stay here," Roman says, "they're still working on the wiring at my place so I'm gonna shower and take advantage of your Netflix."

"Whatever," Remus says, "stay out of my snacks and if you touch my liquor you'd better fucking sleep with one eye open."

Roman nods and watches them walk out, Dee shoving Virgil out the door and Remus jumping on Logan and wrapping his arms and legs around him happily. Logan catches him and Remus adjusts the glasses on his face before pressing his nose to his, "so strong!"

Logan holds back a smile, "if you change your mind about the movie Roman it starts at eight thirty."

He nods and when the door closes he walks over to the window to watch them. They pile up into the car and once they're out of sight he goes over to the front door locking it before looking at Virgil's bedroom door. He looks to the bathroom debating on whether he should take a shower or go into the room. He was never allowed in Virgil's room. Almost no one was. Whenever he left he locked it, even if it was just for a few seconds. The only person he'd ever seen going in the room was Dee and that drove him crazy. But this time was different, this time he'd see what was in his room, because this time he had a key.

He and the others had managed to get Virgil shitfaced and when he'd seen the key around his neck he'd managed to take a mold of it and have a friend of his make a copy. He takes the key from his pocket and slides it inside, turning it until it was unlocked. He could feel his heart racing as he pushed open the door. He sees a bunch of posters on the walls and a shelf full of vinyls. The dark curtains that he assumed blocked out the light whenever it was daytime. He cocks his head seeing the tarantula in the corner before getting closer, he'd heard stories about Jack but he'd never actually seen him.

He turns his head for a brief moment and that's when he spots it, the hoodie laying on the bed. Virgil never went anywhere without it and now here it was on the bed. He'd wanted to try it on so bad the first time he'd seen it. He walks over and picks it up off the bed, the purple and black hoodie soft in his hands. He brings it to his chest, smelling it before looking around the room. He pulls off his shirt and puts it on. It was big on him and went down to the middle of his thighs making him feel small. He pulled the sleeves over his palms and looks at himself in the full-lengthed mirror. He hesitates for a minute and decides to take his shorts and socks off before looking at himself again.

He imagined that his reflection would be what he looked like if he and Virgil ever hooked up. He'd always had a crush on him but he told himself he wasn't obsessed with him. He didn't do weird things like keep used napkins or locks of his hair, he just looked at him all the time. He liked thinking about him and maybe borrowing a shirt from him after _accidentally_ spilling juice on his. But this was different from a shirt. This was a hoodie, this was _his_ hoodie. He thinks about being with Virgil and wonders if he'd let him sleep in it if they were together.

Roman turns to the unmade bed and climbs in it, laying back against the pillows. When the smell of cologne hits his nose he's pulling it close to his chest. Virgil always smelled good even when he was sweating, it was one of the things that made Roman have dirty thoughts about him. He looks to the nightstand wondering how many times Virgil had had sex in this bed, if he had sex in this bed. He wondered what it would be like to be one of the guys Virgil brings home. If he liked doing them on their back or if he liked to watch them ride him. Did he like doing them from behind or did he like looking at them? Roman thinks Virgil would want to look at them, watch them come undone while he's inside them, kiss their neck while they moan his name.

He looks down at his underwear seeing the erection beginning the form. He bites his lip and begins to think about Virgil alone in bed. Did he ever jerk off in it? He presses his thighs together before looking to the nightstand. He rolls onto his stomach and pulls the drawer, peering inside to see a bottle of lube and condoms next to a few notebooks and spare headphones. He takes the lube out and looks at it for a long time. He sets it on the nightstand and shakes the idea from his head. But when he thinks about the way Virgil's hoodie feels and the thought of being alone in his bed he desperately wants to. He pulls off his underwear and pours some lube onto his fingers. He manages to set the bottle down and slide his hand between his legs to tease his hole open.

Thoughts of Virgil run through his head. What would it be like if they were his fingers instead. What it'd be like if he touched him, how it would feel to kiss him. His fingers slide in, the stretching only slightly hurting but he didn't care and managed to find the right spot. His other hand goes over his face, the sleeve of his hoodie pressed against his mouth and nose, the scent of cologne filling his nostrils before he moans into the fabric. His fingers pull back and push in slow and he closes his eyes, picturing Virgil on top of him, touching him like this.

"Virgil!"

He moves his hand and grabs the blanket under him as his fingers press against the spot once more.

"Mmm! Virgil!"

The hoodie parts, exposing his chest and when the cold air hits his skin he gets goosebumps everywhere. He pants and lets his head fall back and turn to breathe in the scent buried in the pillows. He smiles, "ah! Virgil!"

"Yes, Roman," he hears.

And Roman's never shut up so fast in his entire life. He sits up, fingers still inside himself when he locks eyes with Virgil. He's leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest and his brow raised. He licks his lips and bites back a smirk, waiting for him to say something and Roman shakes his head, "this isn't what it looks like."

He smiles big and puts his tongue in the inside of his cheek before closing his mouth and nodding, "okay. So why don't you explain what you're doing."

He slowly pulls out his fingers, cheeks burning red and his hands beginning to shake, "I..."

He doesn't know what to say. Does he run? Does he apologize? He feels like crying and with the way he can feel the tears pricking at his eyes he thinks he might.

"Well, since you can't explain yourself. Why don't I take a little guess as to what happened? And you just tell me yes or no if I have it right or wrong. Okay?"

"Okay," he says.

"You copied my key the other day when you thought I was drunk. Yes or no?"

"Yes," he whispers.

He makes his way over to the bed and stands in front of him, "you thought you'd see what my room looked like whenever I wasn't here and since this was the first opportunity you got to be alone in the house you stayed behind so you could snoop around. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

He sits down on the bed and licks over his teeth before looking at him, "you put on my hoodie and fingered yourself on my bed to the thought of me just now."

"I'm sorry," he says, pulling the hoodie closed to cover himself as much as he could, "I'm really sorry."

He shrugs, "I always knew you had a little crush on me. You've _accidentally_ spilled about twenty drinks on yourself before asking to borrow my shirts. Now either you're very clumsy _and_ you just can't remember to bring my shirts back, or you do it on purpose to steal my shirts."

"This isn't happening," Roman says softly to himself resting his head on his knees and avoiding eye contact.

Virgil moves closer to him and tilts his chin up to look at him, "you can keep the shirts but you can't have the hoodie."

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what," he asks.

"That you caught me in your room," he says, "that you saw me in your bed wearing your clothes, that I have a crush on you."

He chuckles, "no, I think I'll keep that little memory to myself."

"And hold it over me," he asks.

"No," he says, "it'd be stupid of me to tell anyone about it, especially since they already know how much I want you."

And that got his heart rate up immediately, "what? What do you mean you want me?"

"I mean," he says, reaching over and grabbing the lube on the nightstand and getting some on his fingers, "that I want you."

His eyes are on Roman's mouth, but he doesn't kiss him and instead leans in next to his ear, "in all the ways I probably shouldn't."

Roman swallows hard and Virgil kisses his neck gently, hand going between his legs to tease at his hole. Roman gasps, the lips on his neck curling up into a smile, "you look so fucking good in my hoodie."

He trails the kisses down to his collar, fingers pressing inside him, "got hard the second I saw you. Well, actually the second I heard you moaning."

"You said you wanted it back," he says going to take it off.

Virgil stops him, "no, no, wear it. Wear it."

He leans in and kisses him hard and Roman practically melts when his fingers find the right spot. Roman's arms come around his neck and the hands make their way into Virgil's hair as he moans. He's pushed back against the pillows and the kiss deepens. He sees it all when they kiss, fireworks, stars, hearts, the whole thing feels like a dream. A long moans erupts from his chest and when his neck is exposed Virgil takes the time to suck marks onto it, "is this how you imagined it would feel?"

He moans in response and Virgil laughs, using the tip of his tongue to lick a stripe up his throat, "you ever been touched like this before? Or should I be jealous?"

"Virgil!"

"I don't think I like the thought of you with someone else, him touching you like this."

"I've been with other guys," he says, "but none of them have ever touched me like _this._"

"Good," he says moving his fingers faster as he kisses down his chest, "I don't want them to."

"Virgil!"

"I love hearing you say my name like that," he says pulling his fingers out.

He pulls of his shirt and tosses it to the side before pushing his fingers back inside him. Roman reaches down unbuttoning Virgil's jeans already out of breath, "these need to come off. Now."

"Take them off," he says, curling his fingers.

"Fuck," he breathes, pushing them down his hips, "come here."

He smiles against his mouth and reaches for the lube, getting some on his hand before reaching between their legs and covering his cock, fingers twisting enough to make Roman's body jerk. He bites Virgil's bottom lip lightly tugging at it but when the fingers are removed he lets go and groans from the loss of contact. He feels something bigger push in and without anymore hesitating he grabs Virgil's hips and pulls them forward as fast as he can, taking his dick to the hilt.

"Holy shit, Princey," he says, "that eager?"

He smiles, "you haven't called me Princey in a long time."

"Should I fuck you like a prince?"

He smiles, "how does that work? I give you orders and you say_ 'yes, Your Highness!' _and do as I ask?"

"I was going to flip us over and let you be on top."

"Is your lap supposed to be my throne?"

"Yeah," he tells him, kissing his neck, "wanna sit on it?"

"Wait," he says, biting back a smile, "I'll be right back, I swear."

"Where are you going?"

"Right back," he nods, "you just lay back and get comfortable."

He pulls out of him and leans back against the pillows, watching him leave the room quickly. He licks his lip and waits patiently before seeing Roman push open the door and smile, "okay, now I'm ready."

"Absolutely perfect," he says.

Roman walks over and crawls up the bed towards him before seating himself on his lap. Virgil looks up at the golden crown atop his head and smiles, "I've never fucked a prince before."

"Don't worry," he says, "I'll show you how."

"Will you," he asks.

He reaches down, hoodie falling off one shoulder as he sinks down on his cock and rests his arms carelessly on his shoulders, "yeah, I'll show you."

He moves his hips slow and Virgil chuckles, "oh, you gonna ride me?"

"I don't like to disappoint."

"I think that crown is giving you a whole new attitude. It's kinda sexy."

He kisses him gently at first and sinks into it, letting his arms help him pull closer. He raises his hips and lowers them, hole staying tight around him. He takes Virgil's hands and puts them on his hips, "what? You want me to spank you?"

"Absolutely not," he says, "princes don't get punishments."

"They do if they've been very naughty," he says moving to nip at his neck, "have you been naughty, Princey?"

"Maybe a little," he tells him.

He pulls back his hand and delivers a hard smack to his butt making him jump and let out a breath of laughter, "okay, maybe a lot."

"You know," he says, "I've noticed something about princes."

Another hard smack is delivered and he moans, hips moving faster, "yeah?"

"I thought they're the ones supposed to be doing the fucking instead of getting fucked."

"Princes don't get fucked," he says, "unless."

"Unless," he asks, quirking a brow.

He smiles, taking off the crown and putting atop Virgil's head, "unless it's by a king."

He grins and moves his hands to his waist before kissing his chin, "that what I am?"

He nods, mouthing at his neck, "yeah."

He slides his hands down his back and grabs his ass making him jump up and sink down until he can kiss him, "then you'd better do a good job and take care of your king."

"If I don't are you going to punish me?"

"No, I'm gonna fuck you. _Royally._"

He moans and throws his head back. Virgil takes this opportunity to kiss down his neck and suck on the place that makes him grab at the other man's hair, nearly knocking the crown off when he pulls at it. His hips come up slightly while he lifts him up and down. Roman's nails bite into his skin as his hips stutter for a moment, "oh fuck!"

"You like that?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He smiles against his skin, "oh, I love the sound of that."

"I've always wanted to bag a prince," Roman pants, "but being fucked by a king is so much better."

He chuckles, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he moans.

It's loud and when Virgil looks at him his eyes are close, face twisted in pleasure and his hips moving up and down to help Virgil lift him easier. He sucks marks into his collar before speaking, "I prefer fucking princes."

He moans and Virgil moves his hands to grip his thighs, "take you for example. Cute, tight ass, and I bet if I ordered you around you'd be obedient, wouldn't you?"

He whines when his fingers press into his hip and make him jump, cock hitting his prostate at a different angle, "Virgil!"

"That's _Your Majesty_ to you," he says.

"Yes, My King," he breathes.

"Oh, I think I like that even better."

He opens his eyes, pupils blown and his nails leaving red lines on his skin as they move to get a better grip, "touch me."

"I have a better idea," he says, "why don't you-"

He cuts himself off by pulling Roman closer so they're practically skin to skin, his cock angled another way now, "ride me and maybe if you do it like a good boy I'll let you cum."

He moans and one hand goes around his back, fingers tracing up and down his spine, "do you think you can you do that? Can you be a good little prince for me?"

He moans louder this time, nodding eagerly and riding him faster. Virgil licks over his shoulder, biting it when Roman's panting while whispering, "yes, Your Majesty."

"You promise?"

He moans and nods, "I can be a good. I promise! I'll be a good little prince for you."

"Just for me," he asks.

"Yes, Your Majesty, just for you," he moans, "only for you!"

His cock hits just the right spot and Roman's moaning so loud Virgil thinks the neighbors might complain in a minute or two. His body trembles and he starts to slow down. Virgil can tell he's getting closer and his hips jerk slightly. He pushes Roman onto his back and pulls out of him. When he cocks his head at him he flips him onto his stomach causing him to let out a small _mpf_ and grabs his hips, lifting them up before he's pushing back inside him. He moans loud, grabbing at the blanket while Virgil works himself up back to the speed they were at.

"You like it like this," he asks.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he moans, "feels so good!"

He pulls his cheeks apart watching the way he takes him so easily. Roman grabs at the blanket before lifting his hips higher and pressing his face into the mattress. Virgil licks his palm and reaches around him, wrapping a hand around him and jerking him off in time with each thrust. He whines and grabs his wrist tight, "ah!"

"A king should make his prince feel good, shouldn't he? Let go," he tells him, "I'll make you feel real good, baby. I promise."

He lets go, hands shaking as he grabs a fistful of the blanket moaning loud as he covers his mouth. He jerks him off faster, thrusts getting harder, "can I cum, Your Majesty?"

"Of course you can," he says, "my prince can have whatever he wants."

He pushes back against him, body stiffening slightly as he lets out a long moan, cum splattering on his bed. Virgil goes to stop but Roman breathes out, "don't."

"What?"

"Don't stop," he tells him, "I want you to cum inside me. Please?"

"Begging me to cum inside you," he asks.

He nods, "please, My King? Please cum inside me. I want you to."

He keeps going and Roman clenches his fists, letting out small squeaks. Virgil wants to cum inside him, but the way Roman sounds while he's being overstimulated is too good for Virgil to want to stop hearing it.

"Fuck, I love the sounds you make," he says, fucking him faster.

The squeaks get louder eventually turning into him burying his face in the blanket and whining. Virgil feels himself getting closer and Roman shifts his hips, raising his head to turn and look at him, "I think I'm going to cum again."

And, fuck, that makes it so much harder for him to hold back.

"Maybe I should stop," he says.

"No," he tells him, "I don't want you to stop! I want you to cum inside me. Please? I wanna feel you cum inside me."

His breathing gets faster and Virgil moves his hips roughly into his. His moan cuts off sharply and he hides his face again as he wraps his arms around the blanket and pulls it under him to lay on. His cock twitches under him and Virgil reaches back under him and this time he has a death grip on Virgil's wrist as he keeps his face buried when he whines. He thumbs over the head of his cock a few times, Roman nearly letting out a sob as his hole clenches around him. He finishes hard inside him while Roman cums over his knuckles with a long moan. And when Virgil's thumb keeps tracing over the head Roman sobs, nails digging into his wrist as he shakes his head, "please? Too much."

He lets go and eases out of him, turning Roman over. His fingers twitch and when Virgil reaches down for him and sits him up Roman's climbing in his lap hugging him tight and resting against him. Virgil rubs his back and plays with his hair, Roman relaxing after a few seconds. After a minute Virgil takes off the crown and puts it on top of his head and kisses his temple, "you did such a good job. I'm so proud of my good little prince."

He gives him a small smile and Virgil pulls back to look at him, "how about you and I get cleaned up and afterwards I can go get us some food from the kitchen while you go through the Disney movies and pick out whatever you want to watch?"

"I can pick," he asks, beaming at him.

"Whatever you want to watch," he nods, "now what would you like me to make you?"

"I ordered a pizza," Remus's voice says from the other room, "but _I'd like_ my crown back from your room!"

They go wide eyed and Roman turns to face the door, "were you listening to us?"

He laughs, "I mean, you didn't give any of us much of a choice."

"US," they say together in unison.

"Yeah," Dee says, "us. You're lucky I covered Patton's ears!"

"What's going on," Patton says.

"Can I tell him," Remus asks.

"Absolutely not," everyone but Patton and Remus say.

"We couldn't watch the movie because Remus impulsively pulled one of the fire alarms."

"I don't know why you're all so mad about that," Remus said, "you guys told me to pull it."

"No," Dee says sternly, "we didn't! In fact we said 'Remus, please don't pull the fire alarm.' And you did it anyway."

"Well, what did you guys expect? You told me not to. Of course I had to do it."

"Anyway," Dee says, "Logan told us we needed to leave because Remus already had two strikes there and the third one they ban you. So we just decided to just watch a movie here."

"Why do you have two strikes," Patton asks.

Remus chuckles, "ask Logan."

"Gross," Dee and Roman say in unison.

Patton sighs, "we're about to start the movie, are you guys coming?"

"Sounds like they already did their fair share of cumming today, if you catch my drift," Remus says.

Dee snorts and Roman hides his face in Virgil's shoulder, "oh my god this isn't happening."

"Remus, please behave yourself. Patton is present," Logan says.

"_Fine_ you never let me say what I want."

"Because it's usually mean or vulgar, sometimes even both."

Virgil uses a tissue to wipe off his knuckles before carefully getting the cum from between Roman's thighs. Roman pulls back and presses his head to Virgil's looking pained. Virgil sighs and kisses his forehead, "don't be embarrassed. Yeah it's a little weird, but at least now it we wont have to explain us dating."

"Dating," Roman smiles.

"I mean, yeah, unless you just wanted this as a one time thing or something."

"No," he smiles, "no, I wanna date!"

He lets out a breath of laughter, cheeks turning red, "yeah?"

He nods eagerly before the arms around his neck help him pull himself in for another hug, "can I wear your hoodie now?"

He chuckles, "yeah, you can wear whatever you want of mine. No more ruining your shirts so you have to wear mine."

"I can wear whatever I want in your closet?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Does that mean you and I can buy each other things," he asks.

"What? You already want me to spoil you," he asks, smirking, "such a needy little prince."

"No," he says, "well, yes. Definitely spoil me. But I wanna get you things to wear too."

"Yeah, like what," he asks.

He bites his lip lowering his voice, "maybe something a king would wear."

"That whole king thing really turn you on?"

He nods, "I like it when you act like a king. Seeing you take what you want, having me the way you want, I _really_ like it."

"Should I get you a prince costume," he asks, kissing his neck, "a _princess_ costume?"

"You want to see me in a dress?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," he says.

"Oh my god, stop flirting and hurry up," Remus says.

They get up and pull their clothes on, Roman zipping up the hoodie instead of getting his shirt. When they walk out Patton cocks his head, "why are you two so sweaty?"

When it's silent Dee crosses his arms over his chest and raises a brow, "I believe he asked a question."

"We were dancing," Roman says. 

Remus snorts, "yeah, horizontally."

Dee bites back a smile and Logan's hand is soon in his hair, instantly shutting him up.

"I don't get it," Patton says, "what's the joke? How do you dance horizontally?"

Logan pulls his hair slightly and Remus quickly clears his throat, "you do the worm!"

When he pats his head his shoulders relax. Virgil takes the crown from his head and puts it on top of Logan's, who quirks a brow. 

"For taming the beast," he says pointing to Remus.

"Oh wow, you look really good in a crown," Remus tells him, and Dee is covering Patton's ears again knowing something was coming next, "think maybe you should wear it the next time you and I dance horizontally."

"Role playing isn't my thing," he tells him. 

He zips up the jacket Logan had given him and beams up at the man, "I'll wear your jacket the whole time, no matter what we do."

"Gross," Roman says, grabbing a blanket. 

"Just because they're into that doesn't mean I am," Logan say, taking off the crown and putting it on top of Remus's head before heading into the kitchen and getting himself a water. He pouts at his boyfriend and Virgil gets a blanket handing it to Patton before taking a seat next to Dee. Once Roman's in his lap Remus smiles and sits up on his knees looking over the back of his recliner watching the man in glasses. Remus makes his voice softer and more seductive before batting his eyes, "Logan?" 

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to use the voice. I'll get you a drink too, what do you want?"

"A coke," he says, "but I was actually thinking about something."

"That's never good," Virgil says, and Logan pulls a can from the fridge before sighing, "what were you thinking about?"

"Cover Patton's ears," Roman says. 

"Already on it," Dee tells him, hands over Patton's ears.

"I was thinking," Remus starts, a little annoyed before making his voice sweeter, "about how good you'd look in uniform."

"What, like a cop," he snorts, "no way. You're not going to get me on board with this whole role play and costumes stuff."

"Not a cop," he says, "more like a detective."

And Logan snaps open the can of coke before his eyes flick up to meet his, with a certain intensity, "detective?"

"But only a smart one," he says, biting his lip, "you've got a uniform like that don't you?"

"Are you suggesting I dress up as _him?"_

"_Him_," Roman asks, "who is him? What are you two even talking about?"

"It sounds like Remus wants Logan to fuck him while dressed up as Sherlock," Dee says. 

Patton gasps, "Dee! Language!" 

He removes his hands, "oh for the love of--cover your own ears and sing a song so you can't hear!"

He frowns but covers his ears and starts to sing _Part of Your World_ as they watch Logan.

"Is that what you're suggesting, Remus," Logan asks, his posture seeming straighter than before.

"He wouldn't be dressing up like Sherlock to fuck me."

"Oh," he says, "of course. I guess I misunderstood then."

He takes a drink of his water as Remus crosses his arms over the back and rests his head atop them, "I'd have to prepare a case for him to solve." 

He spits the water, nearly choking. He coughs before wiping his mouth with a napkin, "a cASE?!"

"Of course," he says as if it's obvious, "I wouldn't have the great Sherlock Holmes come around without a case for him to solve."

He adjusts his glasses, not making eye contact, "yes, that would be very inappropriate to call a detective without a case." 

The others groan except for Patton who's moving his head side to side slightly as he sings.

Logan pulls at the collar of his long-sleeved shirt, "is it hot in here to you guys?"

Virgil rolls his eyes, "are we watching this movie or what?"

"Right, yes, movie," he says walking over with the water and the can. Once he's sat down Remus gets in his lap and wraps his arms around his neck.

"We're gonna watch this one," Roman says picking one of the first ones that pops up.

"Mulan," Virgil asks, "good choice." 

"Great choice," Remus agrees.

"Patton," Dee says, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You can stop singing now." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
